When the Light Turn Off
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Ketika mati lampu, semua orang pasti merasa bosan, begitu pula dengan Seijuurou. Namun malam itu, Shuuzo menunjukkan kepadanya hal-hal yang telah merubah perspektifnya soal mati lampu. Apa yang mereka lakukan? My first nijiaka fanfic. Hope you like it


Gelap.

Kegelapan melingkupi dirinya.

Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk ketakutan. Kedua tangan menutupi telinga, berusaha mengabaikan suara denging yang memenuhi telinga.

"Papa…"

Mulut kecilnya terbuka, memanggil satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki.

"Papa…"

Suara itu terdengar lirih. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari sosok sang ayah. Namun yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan.

"Uuu…"

Sungai air mata mengalir ke pipi. Anak itu menangis ketakutan. Matanya ditutup, tubuhnya direbahkan ke tempat tidur. Dia ingin segera tidur, berharap ketika dia bangun, tak ada lagi kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Seperti saat ini.

* * *

When The Light Turn Off

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei. I own nothing except this story

Character: Father!Nijimura, son!Akashi.

Genre: Family

Rate: K

Warning: Typo, fluff gagal, cerita ga ada hubungannya dengan judul, jadi jangan diperhatikan terus :3

.

.

.

Suka? Silahkan review ^^

Suka tapi malas review? Silahkan fav :3

Ngga suka tapi mau review? Mohon kritik ya :D

Youkoso, all readers and silent readers ^^

Happy reading ^^

* * *

"Sei! Seijuurou!"

Bocah mungil itu membuka mata, ketakutan kembali melanda dirinya tatkala menyadari kegelapan masih setia menemaninya.

"Sei! Kau ada dimana, nak?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Bocah bernama Seijuurou itu langsung mencari asal suara, "Papa! Papa!"

"Sei, jangan bergerak dari tempatmu! Papa akan kesana, beritahukan saja tempatmu sekarang!"

"Sei ada di kamar, papa!" Suaranya bergetar, "Papa, cepat datang! Sei takut!" isaknya.

"Tunggu papa, Sei, papa segera kesana."

Seijuurou menutup matanya, menunggu kedatangan sang ayah. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan, ketakutan masih belum keluar dari dadanya. Mungkin ini efek mendengar cerita Ryouta, teman barunya. Kata Ryouta, ketika mati lampu, semua hantu akan keluar dan berpesta di dekat siapapun yang masih terjaga, terutama anak-anak yang sendirian. Bahkan tak jarang mereka meniru suara orangtua anak itu ketika si anak memanggil.

Seberkas cahaya menembus kelopak matanya. Seijuurou segera melindungi matanya dengan tangannya, dan perlahan-lahan, membuka matanya.

"Sei," Panggil Shuuzo, sang ayah. Tangan kanannya diangkat tinggi, memegang sebuah lampu emergency.

"Papa!" Seijuurou segera melompat turun dan memeluk sang ayah.

Shuuzo tersenyum kecil, dia berjongkok, meletakkan lampu di lantai, dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil anaknya, "Maaf, papa pulangnya lama ya? Sei takut ya?"

Seijuurou mengangguk dalam diam. Shuuzo bisa mendengar deru nafas yang saling berkejaran mengejar oksigen dan detak jantung yang begitu cepat seolah baru saja lari marathon 100 km. Bisa dirasakannya si kecil gemetar ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, papa disini," Shuuzo mengelus punggung Seijuurou dengan lembut, "Papa tidak akan pergi lagi. Sei sudah aman sekarang, ngga ada hantu yang akan mengganggu Sei lagi."

Shuuzo terus mengulangi kata-kata itu, seolah kata-kata itu adalah obat penenang bagi Seijuurou. Dengan lembut dan tegas, Shuuzo membisikkannya ke telinga Seijuurou.

Perlahan namun pasti, nafas Seijuurou mulai terkontrol, detak jantungnya mulai teratur, tubuhnya juga mulai berhenti gemetar. Seijuurou tetap memeluknya erat, namun dia sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Sudah tenang? Masih takut?" Tanya Shuuzo.

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Sei ngga takut lagi, kan udah ada papa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shuuzo tersenyum, digendongnya bocah berusia lima tahun itu dan berjalan menuju jendela, "Ah, pemadaman bergilir lagi, pasti lama." Gumamnya.

"Papa, kenapa harus ada pemadaman bergilir?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Soalnya pasokan listrik di desa sangat sedikit, jadi kita harus bagi-bagi sama desa sebelah." Jawab Shuuzo simpel.

"Kalau papa tau begini, kenapa masih mau ke desa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Papa kan dipindahtugaskan ke puskesmas di desa ini. Papa tak bisa menolak." Jawab Shuuzo.

Nijimura Shuuzo adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo. Sebulan yang lalu, dia dipindahkan ke desa Teiko, sebuah desa yang terisolasi dari kota, dimana kualitas pendidikan dan kesehatan masih rendah, jumlah penduduk yang sedikit dan fasilitas negara yang tidak selalu lengkap, dan dia terpaksa pindah bersama putranya.

Shuuzo mempunyai seorang putra, namanya Seijuurou. Tapi sebenarnya anak itu bukan putra kandungnya, Seijuurou adalah anak yang seharusnya berada dalam dekapan keluarga bermarga Akashi. Dia membawa Seijuurou dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat anak itu masih merah. Ayah kandungnya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Shuuzo tiba saat bayi Seijuurou baru bernafas sendiri.

Shuuzo tak punya alasan saat memilih untuk mengadopsi Seijuurou. Dia hanyalah seorang dokter muda yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah yang kelewat besar. Dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya tinggal, dan dia tak mau tinggal bersama orang dewasa. Shuuzo sengaja mengadopsi bayi karena dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya membesarkan anak dari bayi hingga dewasa. Untung saja Akashi Shiori-san sempat memberinya nama sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Soal pindah ke desa, Shuuzo tidak terlalu keberatan, serius. Mengingat dirinya lahir dan dibesarkan di sebuah desa yang lebih terisolasi lagi, dia justru bersyukur karena ditugaskan di desa ini. Yang sebenarnya dia khawatirkan adalah Seijuurou tak bisa beradaptasi disini, ternyata dia salah, Seijuurou beradaptasi lebih cepat dari yang dia kira. Seijuurou sudah berteman akrab dengan seluruh desa dalam kurun waktu seminggu.

Shuuzo mendesah, lampu emergency yang sempat terlupakan kembali diambil.

"Papa, bobo yuk." Seijuurou menarik-narik lengan kemeja Shuuzo.

"Lho? Sei udah ngantuk?" Tanya Shuuzo. Heran mendengar anaknya meminta tidur sebelum waktunya. Biasa 'kan anak itu baru mengantuk sekitar jam sembilan malam, sedangkan sekarang masih jam enam.

"Ngga, Sei ngga ngantuk, tapi gelap-gelap gini, kita kan ngga bisa ngapa-ngapain, jadi mending bobo aja." Jawab Seijuurou.

Tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar juga sih.

Shuuzo tersenyum, "Jadi, menurut Sei, kalau mati lampu lebih baik tidur aja?"

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, papa akan menunjukkan pada Sei asyiknya mati lampu." Shuuzo menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan.

"Mana ada asyiknya mati lampu?" Protes Seijuurou.

"Ada."

Lampu emergency dimatikan. Seijuurou mencengkeram kemeja Shuuzo lebih kuat.

"Karena itu, papa akan mengajak Sei pergi ke beberapa tempat." Nijimura bersiap membuka pintu rumah, "Papa jamin, Sei pasti tak akan takut mati lampu lagi."

Pintu rumah terbuka lebar, sang ayah melangkah keluar.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat mati lampu, kalian yang tinggal di kota pasti merasa kesal.

Tak ada wi-fi, AC, televisi, ataupun komputer yang bisa kalian mainkan, ditambah baterai laptop dan smartphone sekarat.

Kalian pasti langsung menyalahkan PLN yang telah memadamkan lampu.

Tenang, kalian tidak sendirian, aku juga begitu.

Tapi, tahukah kalian, jika kalian tinggal di desa, banyak hal menakjubkan yang tidak bisa kalian dapatkan di kota?

.

.

.

* * *

Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu menerpa wajahnya. Sejuk dan segar. Dia tak tau kemana sang ayah membawanya, dia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang ayah.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan Sei ketakutan? Lihatlah ke depan."

Seijuurou membuka matanya, perlahan-lahan, menoleh ke belakang. Kedua matanya berbinar kagum, "Waah…"

Karena jumlah penduduk di desa hanya sedikit, rumah-rumah yang ada juga tidak rapat, sehingga terdapat sebuah tempat luas di tengah desa. Dan di tengah sana, anak-anak berkumpul dan bermain bersama. Anak perempuan bermain lompat tali bersama anak laki-laki, beberapa bermain congklak, sisanya bermain engklek. Dilihatnya Daiki, Taiga, Kazunari dan Ryouta sedang balapan egrang. Lalu ada Tatsuya, Atsushi, dan Shintarou, yang sedang beradu gasing.

Senyum polos terkembang di wajah setiap anak, tak sedikitpun mepermasalahkan pakaian bekas orangtua yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil mereka ataupun kaki telanjang mereka yang entah sudah berapa kali menginjak kotoran ayam. Seijuurou malah sudah ikut memakai baju kebesaran dan bertelanjang kaki, dan ketika ditanya Shuuzo, hanya menjawab kalau dia ingin lebih merasakan kehidupan anak-anak desa.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Seijuurou bisa melihat Tetsuya tidur-tidur ayam di dipan rumahnya dengan paha sang nenek sebagai bantalnya. Sang nenek mengelus-elus kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut, membuai sang _baby blue_ ke alam mimpi.

Bulan bersinar begitu terang, menggantikan fungsi lampu yang sedang tertidur, ditemani sekelompok awan gelap yang saling berkejar-kejaran. Angin juga tak mau kalah, berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menyejukkan tubuh setiap penduduk.

"Hey, Seijuurou!" Daiki berlari dengan egrangnya mendekati Seijuurou yang masih berada di gendongan Shuuzo, "Mau tanding egrang ngga? kau lawan Taiga dan Ryouta."

"Tapi aku tak punya egrang, aku juga tak bisa main egrang." Gumam Seijuurou sedikit sedih.

"Tak apa, kau bisa meminjam egrang Kazu atau egrangku." Tawar Daiki sambil menarik kerah kaosnya yang kebesaran, "Taiga juga bisa mengajarimu. Kujamin, dalam waktu singkat kau sudah bisa balapan."

Seijuurou menggaruk kepalanya, menatap Shuuzo ragu.

"Sei mau main?" Tanya Shuuzo.

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Pergilah, bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka." Shuuzo menurunkan Seijuurou, bocah itu langsung berlari dengan semangat menuju teman-temannya. Shuuzo sendiri memilih untuk pergi ke rumah Tetsuya.

"Selamat malam, Shuuzo-kun." Sapa Hiroko, nenek Tetsuya.

"Malam juga, Oba-san, malam, Tetsuya." Sapa Shuuzo sambil mengambil tempat di samping kaki Tetsuya yang berselonjor ke depan, tentunya setelah menepuk nyamuk yang hinggap di kaki putih itu.

"Ojichan, selamat malam." Sapa Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya ngga main?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Tetsuya menunggu giliran main gasing. Tetsuya kan anak bawang, jadi Tetsuya hanya perlu melawan yang menang." Jawab Tetsuya sembari memberikan gasing bambunya kepada Shuuzo.

"Tampaknya anakmu sangat bersenang-senang ya." Celetuk Hiroko.

Shuuzo menatap Seijuurou yang baru saja terjatuh setelah melangkah tiga kali dengan egrangnya. Tampak senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya walaupun lututnya sedikit lecet.

"Ya, begitulah." Shuuzo tersenyum tipis.

"Sei-chan bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat." Hiroko tertawa kecil. "Aku lega melihatnya. Banyak anak yang berasal dari desa ini sudah sukses di kota, dan ketika berkunjung kemari bersama anak-anak mereka, anak-anak kota itu susah, bahkan tak bisa beradaptasi. Bukan hal aneh lagi kalau anak kota itu menyerang anak-anak desa ini, bahkan Tetchan pernah menjadi korban mereka."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Iya, waktu itu paman Mochida pulang dari kota, anaknya itu sombong banget, Tetsuya tanya namanya dia cuekin, Tetsuya ajak salaman malah didorong. Trus pas malam, mati lampu, dia marah-marah, pas kami ajak main, dia malah bilang kami kampungan." Celoteh Tetsuya panjang lebar.

"Mochida Reiji-kun dulunya anak petani, sekarang dia sudah menjadi pimpinan perusahaan." Jelas Hiroko, "Anaknya kemana-mana selalu membawa benda persegi yang tipis dan kelihatan gampang pecah, tapi di dalamnya ada gambar, dan gambarnya bisa bergerak."

"Oh, Ipad." Batin Shuuzo.

"Papaaaaa!" Seijuurou berlari menghampiri Shuuzo sambil tersenyum riang.

"Wah, sepertinya anak papa asyik bermain ya." Ledek Shuuzo.

"Papa! Sei menang, papa! Sei menang lawan Daiki!" Serunya.

"Seru tidak, permainannya?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Un! Tadi Sei masih goyang-goyang, tapi Sei bisa nyampe finish! Papa buatkan egrang untuk Sei ya, biar bisa main lagi!" celoteh Seijuurou penuh semangat.

"Sei-kun main apa?" Tanya Tetsuya masih berbaring.

"Egrang." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Wah, hebat ya, padahal Daiki-kun itu rajanya egrang lho, belum ada yang pernah mengalahkannya." Puji Tetsuya.

"Trus Tetsuya kenapa? Kok ga main? Sakit ya?" Seijuurou menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Tetsuya, membuat wajah anak itu memerah sedikit.

"Ngga kok, Tetsuya menunggu giliran main aja." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Wah, Seicchi hebat ya, bisa mengalahkan Daicchi." Puji Ryouta, kedua tangannya bertengger diatas pagar.

"Padahal kau baru sekali main, tapi kau bisa mengalahkanku. Maaf aku meremehkanmu." Daiki menepuk-nepuk punggung Seijuurou.

"Makanya, jangan menilai buku dari sampul doang, aho." Ledek Taiga.

"Harimau sialan, sini kau!"

Daiki dan Taiga berkejar-kejaran di lapangan, diiringi tawa anak-anak lainnya dan beberapa orangtua juga pemuka desa.

TES.

"Lho?" Ryouta menadahkan tangannya, menatap setetes air yang tertampung di tangannya. Pertama-tama masih sedikit, makin lama makin banyak, dan akhirnya turunlah hujan deras.

"Hujan!" Seru Kazunari.

"YAHOO!"

Serentak semua anak, baik yang sedang bermain maupun bermanja-manja dengan orangtuanya turun ke bawah, bermain hujan sembari menikmati air yang menggenangi kaki mereka, atau mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya banjir. Namun tak seorangpun bergerak untuk mengungsi, karena rumah mereka semua berdiri diatas pasak kayu yang selutut lebih tinggi dari tanah, antisipasi banjir sejak zaman nenek moyang mereka.

"Sei-kun, ayo!" Ajak Tetsuya sembari berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah asyik menendang dan bergulat di air.

Seijuurou menatap Shuuzo, "Papa…"

"Tidak, nanti kau sakit." Shuuzo menjawab tegas.

Seijuurou tidak bergerak, kedua iris ruby miliknya terus menatap kedua iris onyx sang ayah secara konstan, tidak berkedip, tapi menyiratkan permohonan.

Shuuzo menghela nafas kesal, "Baik, pergilah."

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Seijuurou bergabung dengan Tetsuya, menikmati guyuran hujan sambil melompat-lompat dan mencipratkan air ke wajah teman-teman tanpa membedakan gender atau khawatir menanggung malu karena dilihat oleh gebetan. Berkali-kali Seijuurou terjatuh hingga bajunya basah, namun anak itu tetap tertawa.

"Mungkin dengan begitu daya tahan tubuh Sei bisa lebih kuat." Gumam Shuuzo.

"Ya. Anak-anak kota gampang sakit karena mereka lebih sering bertengger di kamar ketimbang bermain di luar." Timpal Hiroko.

"Oba-san tau banyak ya." Shuuzo tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, anakku yang mengabariku tentang hal itu." Hiroko tertawa kecil.

"Maksudmu, ayah Tetsuya-kun?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Ya." Jawab Hiroko, "Putraku dan istrinya bekerja di kota, mereka sengaja meninggalkan Tetchan di sini karena lingkungan di sini lebih baik daripada di kota."

"Memang benar, kehidupan desa masih rukun dan asri." Shuuzo tersenyum.

Kehidupan desa, bagi Shuuzo, adalah kehidupan yang paling simpel. Kalau lapar, tinggal memetik jagung di ladang, tumbuk, dan jadilah nasi jagung yang lezatnya mengalahkan restoran bintang lima. Ingin mandi? Sungai yang jernih dan sejuk tersedia bagi kalian, bersumber langsung dari mata air gunung terdekat. Penduduk juga ramah, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di desa.

Anak-anak desa juga akrab satu sama lain. Bagi mereka, semua teman, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, lebih tua atau lebih muda, semuanya sama saja. Tidak ada istilah pacaran dan segala tetek bengeknya dalam kamus mereka, kecuali yang sudah melewati bangku SMA. Mereka begitu bebas, dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat mereka stress hanyalah PR matematika.

"Rasanya aku tak mau kembali ke kota." Celetuk Shuuzo.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah disini. Kami semua menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka, Shuuzo-kun." Hiroko tersenyum.

"Yah, seandainya bisa." Shuuzo balas tersenyum.

Hujan berlangsung cukup lama. Tak ada yang marah-marah karenanya, kecuali seorang ibu-ibu yang marah karena seekor kucing basah mencuri ikan gorengnya. Semua anak bersenang-senang, orang dewasa bersantai, beberapa ikut turun dan bermain. Shuuzo bergabung dengan kelompok yang bermain hujan, menemani anak-anak manis itu.

"Oh, Sensei, ikut main hujan juga?" sapa sang kepala desa.

"Yah, sekali-kali menikmati anugerah Tuhan kan tak apa-apa." Kekeh Shuuzo.

"Wah, jarang-jarang ada orang kota yang mau mandi hujan."

Tawa keduanya pecah.

* * *

Hujan baru berhenti sekitar satu jam kemudian. Semua anak kembali ke rumah masing-masing, hanya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian. Tak sampai 10 menit, banjir sudah surut, dan lapangan kembali ramai.

"Sei-chan, Tetchan, ayo main gasing." Ajak Tatsuya lembut.

"Eh?" Seijuurou yang sedang minum teh (setelah berganti pakaian, tentunya) menoleh kepada Tatsuya, "Aku tak punya gasing."

"Tenang saja, ayahku sudah membuatkan satu untukmu." Tatsuya mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk silinder yang memiliki lubang pada bagian tubuhnya, ditengahnya ditancapkan sebuah kayu yang panjang dan di bawahnya dibuat lebih runcing dan seutas tali yang terbuat dari serat kayu waru. Gasing itu berwarna merah dengan ukiran berwarna kuning.

"Arigatou, Tatsu-nii." Ucap Seijuurou senang.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu," Tatsuya berlari ke lapangan.

"Papa…" Seijuurou menatap sang ayah.

Shuuzo mengangguk. Seijuurou tersenyum senang dan menyusul Tatsuya.

"Huff, mati lampu kali ini lama juga," desah ayah Aomine sembari membanting pantat ke dipan.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Kanzaki-kun, desa sebelah kan juga butuh listrik." Hiroko menuangkan teh hangat untuk Kanzaki.

"Pemerintah tampaknya tak peduli dengan desa terpencil," Kanzaki meneguk tehnya, "Pendidikan disini lebih lambat daripada di kota. Kata Daiichi, kakaknya Daiki, anak kelas satu di kota sudah mantap perkalian dan pembagian. Lha anak-anak disini? Penjumlahan saja masih berpikir lama."

"Itu kan wajar, tak ada orang kota yang mau datang mengajar disini, dan guru terakhir sudah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu." Timpal Hiroko.

"Hei, Sensei," Panggil Kanzaki, "Kehidupan di kota itu seperti apa?"

"Hm…" Shuuzo meletakkan gelasnya, "Ya, begitulah. Padat, sesak, macet, udara dan lingkungan desa masih lebih menyenangkan daripada kota."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa banyak orang yang ingin ke kota? Apa yang menarik di kota itu?" Tanya Kanzaki.

"Itu karena pekerjaan dan penghasilan di kota lebih besar daripada desa." Jawab Shuuzo, "Jika di desa penduduknya bermatapencaharian petani dan nelayan, di kota kau bisa menjadi karyawan, kerja dibawah AC dan duduk di depan komputer."

"Kalau menurut Sensei sendiri, lebih enak dimana? Kota atau desa?" tanya Kanzaki lagi.

"Kalau menurutku," Shuuzo menatap Kanzaki, "Lebih enak di desa. Seijuurou lebih cepat bergaul disini ketimbang di kota. Desa ini, dan seluruh isinya," Shuuzo tersenyum, "Jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang kolegaku di kota."

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Semua anak-anak telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing, bersiap tidur walaupun lampu belum hidup. Seijuurou yakin lampu tak akan hidup, karena dari awal lampu memang benda mati.

"Sei, mau kemana?"

Seijuurou melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pintu rumahnya dan menatap Shuuzo, "Lho? Kita mau tidur kan?"

"Belum," Shuuzo menggendong Seijuurou, "Papa masih mau membawamu ke satu tempat. Lagipula kamu belum ngantuk kan?"

"Belum sih. Memangnya mau kemana lagi, pa? kan udah jam sembilan." Tanya Seijuurou.

"Nanti kau akan tau." Jawab Shuuzo sembari mengecup pipi bakpao Seijuurou.

* * *

Langkah kaki menepis tetes-tetes air hujan yang bersantai diatas rerumputan. Langit malam yang gelap dan berawan pekat menjadi atap mereka. Suara jangkrik, kodok, burung hantu dan hewan nokturnal lainnya saling bersahut-sahutan, menemani kedua insan yang berjalan bersama ditengah gelapnya malam.

Seijuurou memeluk kepala Shuuzo, menyandarkan dagu mungilnya pada puncak kepala sang ayah. Kedua kakinya yang menggelantung di dada Shuuzo sekali-kali terangkat dan melingkar di lehernya. Kedua mata merahnya menatap langit dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ambilkan bulan pa…ambilkan bulan pa…" senandung kecil keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Shuuzo mengulum senyum.

"Tapi, papa," Seijuurou menepuk pipi Shuuzo, "Kenapa bulannya tinggal setengah kurang?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk bulan sabit di langit.

"Habis diledakin kali." Jawab Shuuzo, sepertinya dia masih terbawa efek sinetron 'kolor-sensei' yang ditontonnya tadi.

"Diledakin gurita kuning ya, papa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

Shuuzo kicep. Kebetulan, atau Seijuurou nonton juga?

"Ga tau, mungkin aja." Shuuzo tertawa canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana nih, pa?" Tanya Seijuurou, "Sei bosan nih. Dari tadi kok belum sampai juga?"

Shuuzo terkekeh, "Setelah mendaki bukit, kita sampai kok."

"Bukit?" Seijuurou menelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, bukit itu," Shuuzo menunjuk bukit di depan mereka. Sebuah bukit yang hijau dan bersih dengan puncak yang terbuka, tempat favorit anak-anak desa untuk berburu kumbang dan serangga kecil lainnya.

Seijuurou merengut, "Ga mau."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Sei ga mau naik bukit, capek." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Ngga bakal capek kok, kan ada eskalator." Shuuzo tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Di bukit ada eskalator?" Tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Ya ngga ada dong, ini kan bukit, bukan mall." Shuuzo menggendong Seijuurou turun dari bahunya begitu tiba di kaki bukit, "Adanya tangga biasa."

"Yah, papa…" Protes Seijuurou.

Shuuzo tersenyum gemas melihat wajah ngambek putranya, "Dengar ya, Sei," Shuuzo berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Seijuurou dan mengelus kepalanya, "Ketika naik, kita memang merasa capek. Tapi setelah kita tiba diatas, kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang indah, dan rasa capek kita akan hilang begitu kita menikmatinya."

Sei mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap kodok di sampingnya, "Iya deh." Jawabna setengah kesal.

Shuuzo mengacak surai lembut Seijuurou, "Kalau udah capek, Sei bilang ke papa aja, oke?"

"Oke."

* * *

Tangga yang terbuat dari batu itu sekilas tampak rapuh, tapi sesungguhnya sangat kuat. Menurut seorang peneliti (yang Shuuzo lupa namanya), tangga itu sudah ada dan tersusun sendiri ketika bukit itu ada, dan tidak bergeser ataupun runtuh selama ribuan tahun.

Suara tapak kaki mengisi keheningan malam. Seorang anak kecil berlari menaiki tangga dengan penuh semangat, sementara sang ayah mengikuti dari belakang.

"Papa! Ayo cepat! Papa!" panggil Seijuurou sambil melambai dari tempatnya berdiri, 10 tangga dari Shuuzo.

"Pelan-pelan, Sei, nanti kau jatuh." Nasihat Shuuzo.

Tak mengindahkan nasihat Shuuzo, Seijuurou melompat menaiki anak tangga berikutnya, mengikuti belalang yang berada di depannya. Sambil tertawa riang ala anak-anak, membangunkan para tupai dari tidur mereka dan mengganggu para burung hantu yang sibuk membidik mangsa.

"Huu….huu…" geram seekor burung hantu marah sambil menatap Seijuurou, bocah itu telah membuat mangsanya melarikan diri.

"Papa..." Seijuurou langsung berlari kepada sang ayah dan memeluknya ketakutan.

"Ng? ada apa, Sei?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Fukuroo-san marah sama Sei…Fukuroo-san seram…" bisiknya gemetar.

Shuuzo menatap burung hantu diatas pohon sakura itu, "Wajar saja Fukuroo-san marah, Sei membuat mangsanya kabur."

"Maaf, Fukuroo-san…" ucap Seijuurou pelan sambil membenamkan wajah ke perut sang papa.

Si burung hantu menatap bocah itu tajam sebelum terbang pergi.

Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan, "Untung Sei ngga digigit."

Shuuzo terkikik dalam hati, sejak kapan ada burung yang menggigit?

"Papa, ayo jalan lagi." Seijuurou menarik tangan Shuuzo, memaksanya berjalan.

"Oke, oke," Shuuzo nyengir, "Sei ngga sabaran ya."

Sepasang ayah anak itu kembali menaiki tangga batu, sesekali Shuuzo harus mengejar Seijuurou yang terus berlarian kesana kemari, mengejar belalang, kumbang, dan serangga kecil lainnya.

"Papa, mitte mitte (lihat)," Seijuurou mengangkat seekor kumbang rusa di tangannya.

"Wah, Sei udah makin hebat menangkap serangga ya," Shuuzo menatap kumbang di tangan putranya, "siapa yang ajarin?" Tanyanya.

"Daiki yang ajarin, Tetsuya juga." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Begitu ya?" Shuuzo manggut-manggut. Wajar sih, Daiki adalah anak yang paling jago menangkap serangga di desa itu.

"Papa, Sei boleh simpan?" Tanyanya.

"Mau buat apa?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Mau kasih Tetsuya…" bisiknya dengan muka malu-malu, "Tetsuya bilang dia mau menangkap kumbang rusa, tapi dia ga bisa manjat pohon."

"Boleh saja sih, tapi papa ngga bawa kotak buat menampung serangganya lho." Kata Shuuzo.

Seijuurou menatap kumbang di tangannya, kemudian berlutut dan meletakkan kumbang itu di tanah, "Sampai jumpa, Koochuu-san."

"Lho? Ngga jadi dibawa pulang?" Tanya Shuuzo.

"Ngga deh," Seijuurou nyengir, "Besok aja, sama Tetsuya."

Shuuzo mengacak-acak rambut Seijuurou, "Ayo, sedikit lagi sampai."

Bocah itu mengangguk, tangan mungilnya menyambut tangan sang ayah, kemudian mereka kembali berjalan. Shuuzo menyenandungkan lagu 'Colors of the Wind' dari film Pocahontas yang selalu ditonton Seijuurou saat masih di kota.

" _You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name,"_

Seijuurou yang pada dasarnya selalu ingin tahu kembali menarik tangannya, "Papa, memangnya benar kalau pohon itu punya nyawa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, setiap benda alam memiliki hidup, jiwa, dan nama," Jawab Shuuzo, "Jika kau mendengarkan dengan tenang, kau bisa mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan. Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Seijuurou terpana.

Dari puncak bukit tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat desanya, bahkan desa sebelah yang terang benderang. Seijuurou menoleh ke timur, disana dia bisa melihat hutan, dan di sebelah barat, mengalir sebuah sungai yang lebar dan tenang, bersumber dari mata air gunung di balik bukit, dan padang rumput luas tempatnya menggembalakan kambing domba.

"Wah…" gumamnya.

"Sei, kemari," Shuuzo menepuk-nepuk tanah disamping tempatnya berbaring. Seijuurou segera menghampiri sang ayah dan duduk disampingnya.

"Berbaringlah,"

Seijuurou menurut. Shuuzo mengangkat tangannya keatas, kearah langit, "Lihat itu."

Kedua iris rubi itu terpaku begitu menatap langit. Langit yang berbeda dengan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Bukan lagi langit yang mendung dan berawan, melainkan langit malam yang bertabur bintang, bagaikan kue brownies Hiroko yang ditaburi gula pasir.

Satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya, "Kirei (indah)…" Bocah itu menoleh dan menatap sang ayah, "Papa, ini pertama alinya Sei melihat langit seindah ini." Seru Seijuurou.

"Papa tau itu, makanya papa membawamu kemari," Shuuzou mengelus kepala Seijuurou.

"Papa, lihat!" Seijuurou menunjuk sekelompok bintang, "Usagi!"

Shuuzo ikut memandang langit, tepatnya arah yang ditunjuk Seijuurou, "Ah, papa jadi ingat, waktu kecil, papa suka menatap langit sambil mengamati rasi bintang."

"Rasi bintang itu apa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Sekelompok bintang yang membuat suatu pola dan bisa digunakan untuk menunjuk jalan," Shuuzo menunju arah utara, "Di sebelah sana, ada rasi kura-kura hitam, di timur, ada naga biru, dan masih banyak lagi."

Seijuurou menatap langit, "bintang itu ada berapa, pa?"

"Bintang itu sangat banyak, nak. Di seluruh angkasa, di seluruh bima sakti, di seluruh galaksi, di seluruh semesta yang luas ini, bintang-bintang tersebar. Jumlahnya mungkin mencapai miliaran, bahkan lebih. Tak ada tempat yang tak berbintang, kalau ada, berarti tempat itu adalah lubang hitam." Jelas Shuuzo.

"Lubang hitam?"

"Itu adalah tempat yang memiliki gravitasi paling kuat. Benda apapun yang masuk ke dalamnya tidak akan bisa keluar, bahkan cahaya sekalipun."

Seijuurou merinding, "Berarti tempat itu seram ya?"

"Tidak juga," Shuuzo menggeleng, "Ada beberapa orang yang berpendapat kalau lubang hitam adalah portal dimensi dan waktu. Mereka berpikir kalau seseorang masuk ke dalam satu lubang hitam, orang itu akan terbawa dalam lubang cacing dan keluar di lubang hitam lainnya, pada dimensi yang berbeda, atau waktu yang berbeda."

Kedua mata Seijuurou berbinar karena ketertarikan, "Papa, kalau sudah besar nanti, Sei mau jadi astronot, Sei mau masuk ke lubang hitam dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam lubang itu!"

"Hahaha, mimpi Sei hebat ya," kekeh Shuuzo, "Kalau Sei mau jadi astronot, Sei harus belajar yang rajin, terutama tentang angkasa luar, mengerti?"

"Un!"

Seijuurou memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai setiap helaian surai scarletnya, suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan nokturnal seolah menjadi musik yang membuainya ke alam mimpi.

"Papa…"

"Hm?"

"Ternyata langit malam itu indah ya…"

Shuuzo tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja."

Seijuurou membuka matanya sedikit, tersenyum kearah langit, "Langit malam yang terang, tak ada awan, dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan memenuhi langit seperti penduduk kota yang padat, dan bulan yang menjadi pelengkap mereka, Sei menyukainya."

"Kalau bulan purnama, langit akan menjadi lebih indah." Ujar Shuuzo, "Papa akan membawamu kemari lagi saat bulan purnama."

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Papa, terima kasih karena sudah membawaku kemari."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Sei…" perlahan, kedua matanya tertutup, "…Sei sangat senang…"

Shuuzo menatap sang putra yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya, dielusnya pipi tembam kemerahan Seijuurou, senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya, "Kau ini, baru satu jam kita tiba disini, kau sudah tertidur, kau pasti kelelahan karena perjalanan tadi kan?" dikecupnya kening Seijuurou, kemudian digendongnya tubuh Seijuurou, "Selamat malam, Seijuurou, kirei yume o (mimpi yang indah)." Bisiknya.

Lolongan serigala memecah malam, menemani Shuuzo yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya di desa Teiko.

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika mati lampu, semua orang pasti merasa gusar.

Tapi anak-anak desa tak pernah memusingkannya.

Ketika mati lampu, anak-anak dan orang dewasa akan berbaur, bermain dan bercengkerama bersama di bawah sinar rembulan.

Dan ketika bosan, mereka akan berbaring bersama teman-teman mereka, tua atau muda, laki-laki atau perempuan, dan menikmati indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

.

.

.

Kalian, anak-anak kota, jangan marah ketika mati lampu.

Mungkin Tuhan sedang membujuk kita untuk menikmati ciptaannya.

Letakkan smartphonemu, tinggalkan laptop dan komputermu, dan keluarlah bersama teman-temanmu.

Jangan pergi ke mall saat mati lampu dengan alasan 'ngadem'.

Tapi duduklah di halaman rumahmu, nikmatilah angin yang berhembus, juga langit malam yang penuh bintang.

Percayalah, kalau kau sudah melakukannya, kau takkan pernah kesal lagi saat mati lampu.

Salam, Zhang Fei.

.

.

.

END.

* * *

Kamus kecil:

Fukuroo: burung hantu.

Koochuu: kumbang.

* * *

Iya tau kok utang masih banyak, tau kok ada fic yang belum kelar.

Ide cerita ini fei dapat waktu mati lampu. Fei kesal gara-gara Tab habis baterai dan ga ada kerjaan, jadi daripada frustasi, fei duduk di depan rumah. Eeh tetangga fei malah ngoceh nyalahin PLN, malah saking marahnya dia mau bakar PLN. Padahal kalau PLN dibakar, listriknya dapat dari mana? :v /dibegal si tetangga.

Fei memang ngga tinggal di desa, malah kota ini terlalu maju untuk menyandang status desa (lha?), tapi disini masih bisa banyak bintang, dan lahirlah cerita ini :D

Ini fic nijiaka pertama fei, maaf kalau mereka malah OOC XD

Jaa, silahkan letakkan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review, oke? :3


End file.
